


Oh, To Hope

by enchantingmari



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantingmari/pseuds/enchantingmari
Summary: This is honestly just a collection of oneshots that I’ve written over time. Enjoy! xx
Kudos: 4





	1. Skinny Love (Adrienette)

The remaining rays of sun slowly faded behind the Paris skyline that Marinette had always loved. This was always her favorite time of day but nothing could change the pain in her heart as she faced reality. She had to be strong though. Her friends were all waiting for her. With her back turned to the night sky she headed towards the sound of those she kept closest to her and towards the hardest thing she had ever done. Saying goodbye. 

•••

He searched her face for any sign of emotion. For even the slightest inkling that’s he could get her to stay. All he found was the bitter truth that this was it. That as sad as she was Marinette was determined to leave Paris. To leave him. Adrien couldn’t blame her though. How many opportunities had he had in front of him to tell her how he felt? To take her in his arms and never let go?  _Idiot. Maybe if I could just get a moment alone..._ He knew he couldn’t though. There were too many others around that she loved and cared for. But she was still heading his way. _Just maybe..._

“Adrien, I— Uh... I’m going to miss you.”  _ Don’t say that. Say you’ll stay. Say you’ll let me love you.  _

“I’ll miss you too, Mari. You’re always going to be my best friend.” Those words cut deep into the heart of Marinette but she’d never tell him that. Her eyes searched his for any sign that he maybe had more to say. That she wasn’t just a friend to him. That’s all it would take— just a simple ‘I love you. Please stay.’ She would drop her plans and gladly never leave Paris again. He didn’t say anything though. If he did want her to be here he was wonderful at hiding it. 

“You’re always going to be my best friend too...” A silence passed between the two, neither knowing exactly what should even be said in the moment. “I should probably finish my goodbyes before my ride gets here.”  _ Please don’t...  _

“Yeah, I guess so.” Just as she turned her back to him he grabbed her wrist, pulling her into a tight hug. “Be careful out there... Please.” 

As quick as it had happened Adrien let her go, leaving her shocked and confused. She didn’t have time to act on it, though. She had to power through and finish breaking her own heart. 

•••

An hour passed by with tears and laughter. Suddenly it was time. Marinette looked over her shoulder, praying he’d stop her. Praying he’d ask her to stay. Nothing. With a small sigh the girl stepped into the back of the car and shut her door. 

He wanted to cry out — to scream and chase the car. To wrap her in his embrace and never let go. It was too late though. He watched as the car drove off, taking his entire world with it. As the lights faded and the realization that she was gone for good sunk in, the words he had held in for years finally escaped trembling lips. “I love you, Marinette. Always.” 


	2. Everything has Changed (Marichat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy xx

Crystal-clear blue eyes searched emerald green ones as they stood mere inches apart. Her heartbeat seemed to stop and speed up all once, her mind racing at the speed of light. What this masked hero was doing to her should be illegal and she couldn’t even been mad at him for it. No, this was an equal blame opportunity. She shouldn’t have let her guard down. She shouldn’t have let him get close to her. But he shouldn’t be this understanding and gentle. He shouldn’t have such beautiful eyes. 

“Princess? You okay?” His breath mingled with hers and she had to stop herself from just closing the gap and kissing him.  _No. Stop it, Mari._ Funny enough the voice inside her head sounded exactly like Tikki. 

“Hmm? Oh yeah, I’m fine.” That was a blatant lie and they both knew it, but only she knew why. 

“Don’t do that, Mari.” 

“Do what?” She knew exactly what he meant. 

“Lie to me. What’s going on?” 

The girl let out a soft sigh and reluctantly pulled away from her kitty, her eyes downcast as if she were afraid to look at him directly. “I can’t explain it. I just... Can I try something?” Wasn’t she being bold today... 

“What?” Green hues scanned hers as if to see if she were feeling ill. Oh, she was but not the way he thought. 

“Do you trust me?”

“As much as you trust me, my princess.”

“Then can I try something?” This time a simple nod. With a heavy heart, Marinette leaned in, kissing him gently. Almost as if unsure about her own actions. Just as she was about to pull away Chat placed one of his gloved hands on her cheek, returning the affection. 

“Can I ask why you wanted to do that? Not that I’m complaining.” His voice was soft, barely a whisper, as they finally pulled apart. 

“I just... wanted to get to know you better I guess.” She was in trouble. She was falling in love with Chat Noir and she wasn’t even fully aware of just how hard she was falling. 


	3. I Won’t Give Up (Marichat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy xx

_ He was her kitty and she was his princess. She wasn’t quite sure when a line had been crossed or when she had made it such a habit to search for comfort and understanding in the company of Chaton, but it had happened. And now here she was, finding herself almost reluctant to confide — to share her troubles. How to tell someone they mean the world to you and all you really need is them and no one else; that was the true question. So here she stood, staring at his back, holding every last puff of air inside for fear of him hearing. It’s now or never. “Kitty...”  _

How? How had it come to this? One visit turned into five. Those five turned into twelve. Now here they were, emerald hues looking up at sky blue. His gloved fingers stay intertwined with her right hand as he left ran through his unruly locks. There was a newfound comfort for both in moments like this. He could faintly feel her pulse against his own whenever his wrist would rest against hers. The best part though was the way he could hear it as his superhero persona. The way he heard the strong beat and could feel his own begin to match tempo. It felt as if they were one. He knew he should feel guilty. Here he was hopelessly in love with Ladybug but falling for his princess nonetheless. He should feel guilty, but the thing was... He couldn’t bring himself to feel much anything but a deep need to have this girl by his side at all times. 

Her eyes rested upon the leather-clad hero as his head rested on her lap, his eyes never leaving her face and his one hand never letting go of hers. She didn’t want it to be true but deep down she knew he had captured her heart. The scariest part? The girl didn’t want it back. He could have it for all eternity if truly wanted. Her one free hand reached forward and scratched behind the black cat ears that were just as much a part of him when he was transformed as his miraculous was. That’s when it happened. She’d only heard the sound once before as Ladybug and, although she found it endearing, brushed it aside as a weird fluke. An in the moment act of sorts. But with him this close to her she could hear it plain as day. The way he suddenly averted her gaze gave her the answer she wanted to know. He’d just purred. 

A small smirk played across the girl’s features as she reached her up once more and scratched in the same exact spot. There it was again, this time stronger. It started in his chest and radiated outward, enveloping her in a sense of comfort and warmth. It also brought on a personal feeling of pride and joy at the thought she did that. Sure, it happened as Ladybug but now? Now she wasn’t Ladybug. She was simply and purely Marinette and she had made him purr.  Twice.  “My kitty.” 

Her words were soft, barely above a whisper, but he heard them and it made his heart sore. “Your kitty.” 


	4. Somebody You Loved (Marichat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy xx

_ “Hey there kitty... I need you to hold on. Can you do that? For me?” Marinette fought back tears as she stared down at the hero in her lap, his emerald hues barely fluttering open as he struggled to force a regular breathing pattern to form. Her kitty— her precious kitty. How had she let this happen? She should have been here to help him. Why had she agreed to split up? Why hadn’t her lucky charm worked on him too? So many questions raced through her mind.  _

_ “Princess...”  _

_ “No. Save your energy, Chaton. Please...” She grabbed onto his hand, not daring to let go. He was her lifeline for so long and she was determined to be his. “Hold on. Hold on... I love you, kitty.”  _

_ Those were the last words Chat Noir heard as he closed his eyes. His breathing shallowed and slowed until it was at a complete standstill. She held him as he died, her tears now flowing freely down her face. He was gone. He was gone and he wasn’t ever going to come back to her.  _

•••

Marinette shot straight up in her bed, an unbearable pain taking over her chest. She was in hysterics. Ever since that night her dreams were haunted with his imagine. They started out sweet but always ended the same. She wouldn’t ever get over this. A part of her didn’t want to. She didn’t dare move on. Didn’t dare risk forgetting him. 

She reached over in search of the small Chat like doll she’d made and pulled it to her chest before positioning herself back onto her pillows. She couldn’t cry, it was no use. She knew tears weren’t going to come anymore. So she just lay there— eyes fixed on the wall and his name on her tongue. 


	5. Can I Have This Dance (Marichat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! xx

How did he end up here in this position? How had he ended up on her roof, rose in hand, with the slightest idea what he was doing?  _You’re an idiot_ ,  his inner voice had told him. His inner voice also sounded strangely like Plagg but that was a different situation for a later time. Right now all the boy knew was that he was standing in front of Marinette at three in the morning, his hands shaking. Who would have thought that as Chat Noir he would be this nervous? 

“Kitty, what’s wrong?” Shit. He had stood still for too long and she was getting worried. 

“Oh, uh, nothing. I was just... Dance with me?” 

“Dance?” His words and the rose he was currently holding out to her caught Marinette off guard. 

“I know there’s no music and ironically enough I can’t dance to save my life. But I—“ His rambling was cut off by her soft response. 

“Take my hand, take a breath

Pull me close and take one step

Keep your eyes locked to mine

And let the music be your guide...” Her voice was soft and her touch softer. She put him at ease and set every part of him on fire at the same time. He followed her instructions, pulling her close to his body and intertwining their fingers. 

_ It's like catching lightning _

_ The chances of finding someone like you _

_ It's one in a million, the chances to feeling _

_ The way we do _

_ And with every step together _

_ We just keep on getting better _

It wasn’t long before the pair were lost in their own world, bright emerald hues locked onto ocean blue. And in the moment... Chat swore their hearts had become one. His princess really was the best person he knew and he was lucky enough to be here dancing with her. He’d never forget this moment as long as he lived. 

_ Oh, no mountain's too high and no ocean's too wide _

_ 'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop _

_ Let it rain, let it pour, what we have is worth fighting for _

_ You know I believe that we were meant to be, yeah _

One drop turned into four which turned into an absolute downpour of rain, but they didn’t care. They were lost in each other and the way everything seemed to flow and fit together so naturally. They were falling in love in the rain at three o’clock in the morning and they didn’t even seem to realize it. 


	6. If the World was Ending

One year, four months, six weeks, ten days, thirty-six hours. That’s how long these nights had been happening. How long since Marinette first woke up screaming in the middle of the night, images of a masked man burning, every last flame consuming his body. How long since the very same man had shown up at her window that night and every night since. She couldn’t explain it, but she knew those dreams were connected to this man somehow. Tonight was no different. 

Adrien never thought he’d find himself begging someone to remember who he was. Or that he’d end up in their bed, holding them each night because they were the one solid thing in his life anymore. After she revealed herself... After she gave up life as ladybug... Adrien’s own life as himself and Chat were completely rearranged. It was as if everything he knew started to fall a part. Here he was the only major protector of Paris with the knowledge that the love of his life had no clue who he was in or out of the mask. 

The first night he appeared after she’d gone back to life before Ladybug nearly broke his heart. He’d been on her balcony like so many nights before, watching with sorrow as she began to stir and cry in her sleep. She’d woken up screaming, tears falling steadily down her face. He didn’t care if she remembered him, he just needed to comfort her. Surprisingly enough, she let him. And every night since then he found himself in her bed, holding her tightly to his body and crying himself at the fact that she would never know just how much she truly meant to him. Tonight was the exact same as every night. 

“Kitty?” Her old nickname cut straight through his heart as he played with her hair, his head resting on her shoulder. 

“Yes, princess?” Head turned and eyes locked. 

“I can’t explain it but... I feel like I’ve known you for my whole life.”  _ You have my darling. Oh, you have.  _

“Is that so?” Touch or cheek, gentle and caring. A small nod of the head. 

“Mhm...” She turned so that she was face to face with the masked hero. “Stay with me?”

She always asked and he always answer the same way. “For the rest of my life...” 

A tender kiss on the forehead and she was drifting off to sleep in his arms once again. 


	7. That Would be Enough (Adrienette)

_Look around, look around at how lucky we are_

_To be alive right now_

_Look around, look around_

He wasn’t Adrien. This wasn’t the man she fell in love with all those years ago. This was an absolute stranger and it was breaking her heart. He was in there though, she just knew it. She took a breath and walked out of the kitchen and towards the couch where her husband of three years sat, defeated and broken. “Adrien...?” 

“I... How long?” The baby. Fu must have told him. She chewed on her bottom lip and then squatted down so that she was eye level with her husband. 

“A month... maybe a little longer. But I knew you wouldn’t come home until you knew everything was safe but I...” 

“It’s still not safe, Marinette. Paris is still—“ 

“You still deserve to meet him.” His head shot up, tears threatening to spill. This was the first time he heard exactly what they were having. 

“We’re having a son?” A small nod and a sad smile was all she offered him. “But... you’ve married someone who can barely provide for you, let alone a child. Are you going to be okay with that?” 

Marinette placed her hands on either side of his face, gently wiping at the tears that were spilling freely now. “Hey... I married you because I love you. Look at where you started, Adrien. The fact that you’ve survived this long? It’s a miracle all its own. Just stay alive and that would be enough. I know who I married and...” She kissed him softly before moving to the couch, pulling him to her. 

“If he’s even half as smart or charming? That’s more than I could ever ask for. We don’t need anything fancy or extravagant. We don’t need money or status. All I need is you. All we need... And if I could give you a sense of peace? Then maybe I could be enough. We could be enough...” They were both crying now. She just wanted him safe with her. She just wanted her family to feel like a true family. She wanted something deep down she knew they couldn’t truly achieve. But it was nice to believe and pretend. Even if for a little while. 


	8. Helpless (Adrienette)

𝑻𝒉𝒖𝒎𝒑 .  𝑻𝒉𝒖𝒎𝒑 . Heart raced and eyes darted across the room, nerves outweighing courage as the young female catches the eye of the most eligible bachelor at the function. Love wasn’t much a Marinette thing, but this mystery man had somehow changed that with just a bat of his lashes. She’s not the only one though, she can sense it.  _Chloé_ . Eyes move frantically towards her friend and suddenly Marinette is bold — only ever so slightly. “This one’s mine, Chlo.” 

Eyes pleading, begging for the blonde to let up for once. To not make this a competition for the first time in their lives. A flash of a blinding smile and her friend is off across the room to the masked man. Mari could feel her heart sink instantly, wanting to disappear. Then brilliant green hues lock with hers and she’s absolutely 𝘩 𝘦 𝘭 𝘱 𝘭 𝘦 𝘴 𝘴. Her heart belongs to this stranger and she knows it. 

Limbs freeze in place as both her friend and the man make their way over. A smooth bow and a kiss of the hand — the simplest of motions and yet she was melting into a pool right in front of him. “Adrien Agreste, it’s an honor. And you are?” 

She begs her voice to work for the first time since seeing him. Her face is flush and her heart is practically rattling inside of her rib cage.  _Oh dear gods help her._ “Marinette Dupain-Cheng. It’s a pleasure.” 

“The pleasure is all mine, princess.” And oh how that wink he suddenly throws her causes her knees to buckle. 

𝑶𝒏𝒆 𝑾𝒆𝒆𝒌 𝑳𝒂𝒕𝒆𝒓

Letter after letter — oh how this man is old school. Still, she cherishes every handwritten word. And every time she reads “princess” her heart feels as if it’s doing backflips inside of her chest. Chloé jokes of sharing and it’s all she can do to not laugh in her face. Share Adrien? Not even possible. Her heart is solely his and she refuses to even entertain the thought of his being with another. Hands clutch a newly written letter to her chest, her heart feeling at home and her head feeling as if she were floating. 

𝑻𝒘𝒐 𝑾𝒆𝒆𝒌𝒔 𝑳𝒂𝒕𝒆𝒓

𝙏𝙝𝙪𝙢𝙥 .  𝙏𝙝𝙪𝙢𝙥 .Feet paced back and forth, heart racing and crashing against bones as Marinette stands in her family sitting room. Weeks and days of bliss seemed to be coming to a standstill, the worst running through her mind. Just mere feet away stood her father and the love of her life. Chloé and Alya all but had to hold her back to keep her from running in and begging her father to say yes. Seconds turn into minutes and those minutes feel like hours. Suddenly silence. She feels her heart rate increase, feeling doomed instantly. 

Then he’s there in front of her, smile spread wide across his features and suddenly she’s once again 𝘩 𝘦 𝘭 𝘱 𝘭 𝘦 𝘴 𝘴. He gave Adrien his blessing. She was going to marry this man. Arms wrap around Adrien’s neck as he lifts her into an effortless spin. She was his and he was hers for all eternity. 


	9. Secret Love Song (Ladrien)

𝘞𝘦 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘣𝘦𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳𝘴

𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘐 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘦 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦

𝘚𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘦𝘯 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘭 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘴

𝘐𝘵'𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩

Fingers intertwine, hearts beat in time as one. It was as if they were meant to be. Eyes shut, not daring to look for fear of the moment disappearing as soon as it had begun. No. Neither would forgive themselves if this was all a dream. The feel of a small gloved hand barely brushing against his cheek felt like a ghost of a memory. Here in this room would be as close to together as they could ever get. This was the closest to forever they’ll ever be able to feel. 

𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘰𝘣𝘷𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦

𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘱𝘪𝘦𝘤𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘪𝘵 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘪𝘵𝘴 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺

𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘥, 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵, 𝘐'𝘮 𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘰 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱

𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦

𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴, 𝘸𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴

Slowly, cerulean hues open and a hand gently cups the side of his face. She’s so in love and it’s killing her— the feeling mutual for the other. All she wants is to freeze this moment in time and never let go. Was that too much to ask for?  _You know this. Don’t wish too hard, be sensible._ In this moment though, with him this close yet so far, any hope for sensibility has flown out the window. She’s hopelessly and endlessly his. If just for this moment. 

𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘵? 

𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘐 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘳? 

𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵

𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘦 𝘣𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵? 

‘𝘊𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘐'𝘮 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴

_I love you, Ladybug._..  The words remain a whisper, too frightened to leave his lips. The moment they’re spoken it all ends and he’ll awaken from this dream. He just knows it. Eyes dart back and forth before locking in place. Lips ghost against his, hearts stilling in the moment. Oh for him to be brave enough. As soon as it begins that’s when it ends. Heroine pulls from civilian oh so reluctantly. “Goodbye  _mon amour._ ”  Just like that she’s gone and he’s left in a broken daze. 

𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘦 𝘣𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵? 

𝘞𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘸𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵


	10. Perfect for Me (Love Square)

𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘷𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘨

𝘐 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘪𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘥𝘢𝘺

𝘞𝘩𝘰𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦

𝘔𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘺

𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩

𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥

𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨

𝘛𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘰𝘸

How did things get so messy? How had he fucked up that bad? How did Adrien Agreste end up wanting to turn back time? Tears threatened to spill from his eyes but he refused. He didn’t deserve the comfort of crying. Not when he’d broken the one person who ever truly cared for him. Not when he had hurt her beyond repair. This was the one person who knew him better than any other. The one person who  _he_ knew inside and out. And he had broken her trust and heart as both Chat and Agreste. There was no way to turn it back and change the course of time. 

She loved him. Truly and deeply loved him. Realization of his own love, like most things in his life, came far too late. 

𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵, 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦

𝘐𝘧 𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦

𝘞𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐'𝘥 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘵𝘩

𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦, 𝘐'𝘮 𝘯𝘰 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶

𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵

𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦

If you could die from a broken heart then Marinette was certain that this would surely be how she went out. The pain consumed her in a fire like grip, ripping her heart from her chest. She’d been so sure of them together. She’d been so certain that they were the perfect fit. How had things gone so horribly wrong? How had she misjudged the situation so severely? How had she let her heart outweigh her mind for so long? 

Even then the girl knew he was the only one to hold the key her heart. He was the only one she’d ever truly love— no matter how she might try to move on with her life. Her heart was his and he’d left it shattered on the floor.Hands snaked around her legs, tears streaming down her face. She couldn’t stop it. 

𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘺

𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦

𝘚𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘐 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘱𝘳𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦

𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘺

She’d bared her entire heart to him and his answer? ‘ _I’m sorry_.’  What kind of answer was that to a confession of love? What kind of man did that to the person they loved as well? None at all. He wasn’t a man at all. He was a coward and an idiot. He had to fix this but how? How do you fix something when you can’t even begin to know where to start? So much had happened and gone wrong... She deserved better. He had to figure it out though. He couldn’t lose her. Not again. 


	11. Right Here, Right Now (Adrienette)

The Parisian skyline was breathtaking in that very moment, the lights of dozens of houses and shops glittering like the stars had chosen to mingle among the people for just a while. The silence that had fallen between the pair as the sat on the Dupain-Cheng Bakery roof was one of comfort, laced with impending sorrow. They had to talk about it eventually but neither wanted to face it just yet. She was leaving. His princess. His lady. She was leaving and there was no telling if she would ever be back again. 

“Mari—“ 

She simply shook her head and placed a slender finger to her lips. “Please... Not just yet. We have three days. Three days to talk about it. Please don’t make it tonight.” 

He obliged all too happily, pulling her closer to his side. “What would you do if there was a shooting star right now. One that would guarantee us a wish come true?” 

“I’d wish for all of this just be a big dream. That it wasn’t happening so soon... At least a few more months here. A few more months with you.” Tears threatened her eyes as she buried her head in his shirt.  _Oh to just pause a moment in time._

“Hey, bugaboo, it’s okay. I promise you... tomorrow can wait. It’ll all work out— I know it.” He didn’t know that though. She was setting off halfway across the world in just three days and he was staying here. He didn’t know anything about the future. All he knew was he hated to see his best friend and the love of his life this hurt. 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, minou.” She was crying now, not daring to lift her head. She didn’t want him to see the tears that fell from her eyes. “I wish this could just last forever.” 

“How much longer?” She didn’t want to answer that question. It made it all too real. “How much longer, princess?” 

“Eighty-four hours, thirty-two minutes, sixteen seconds...” She’d counted down to the second, which was slipping by steadily. 

“Then we simply wont think about it for eighty-four hours and thirty-two minutes. Until then? We have this moment. Right here. Right now. It’s just us, okay?” 

“Okay...” 


	12. Congratulations

“Adrien...” 

“Chloé... I—“ 

“Shut up.”If looks could kill Adrien Agreste would be six feet under and still suffering in that very moment. The anger that burned inside of his old friend could be felt through the tight smile she had plastered on her face. “Congratulations.”

“Congr—“ 

“Didn’t I say shut up?” She was storming towards him now, backing him against a wall, any trace of civility gone. “How  _stupid_ do you have to be Agreste?” She was shoving papers at his chest.  _His letters..._ Tears stung her eyes as she went on. “Truly, you didn’t think this through. These letters? You literally spoke on a god damn rumor! No one even knew about this and you still told the whole world! We  both  _begged_ you to take a break. Did you listen? No. Because you’re an absolute idiot!” 

“It was a sacrifice—“ Wrong words. She spun on her heels, papers fluttering to the ground in a small tornado. Her eyes burning holes through Adrien’s soul. 

“You wanna talk sacrifice?! I married someone I didn’t even _love_! I moved halfway across the world. The only thing I ever looked forward to anymore were the letters you’d send! God... What have we become?” She moved away then turned back again, a new defiance shining in her eyes. 

“I’m back now but I’m not here for you. Oh, no. I know Mari like I know my own mind. There isn’t a single person in this entire world who’s as trusting or who has a heart as pure as hers. When we first saw you that night she said you were hers. You know what I did? I stood back.” Tears threatened her eyes but she didn’t even care if they came. Her voice rose. She was livid. “I love her more than anything in this life! I will always choose her happiness over mine!” 

He was crying now too but didn’t dare say a word. “Marinette is the best thing to ever happen to either of us! Don’t you _dare_ forget that you’ve been lucky enough to get the best wife to ever exist. So from now on you’re going to give her the best life. Understand?” He simply nodded through his tears. He’d fucked up royally and he knew it. 

“Good. _Congratulations_.” And with that Chloé was gone, off to find Marinette. Off to help her best friend pick up the pieces of her life once more. 


	13. Little Things (Chloé x Luka)

He couldn’t explain when or even how it happened. No, there was no one single moment that defined his love for this woman in front of him. But somewhere between stranger and friend the scale tipped and here he was. Luka Couffaine was head over heels for Chloé Bourgeois and he doubted he’d ever stop loving her. 

Maybe it was the way she would stand up taller when she spoke about things she truly believed in. Or the way her eyes would go wide for just a second when he would hand her something even as small as a piece of gum — because no one had ever truly thought to give her something out of plain kindness before. Or the way she needed a mug of hot chocolate every night before bed, even on the hottest summer nights, or she’d awake screaming from some sort of horrible nightmare. He never dared asked what they were about but she always told him. 

Maybe it was the way her lips would start to tremble when she would begin to lose control of her emotions, and how she instantly went to seek comfort in his arms. Or the way she would sing to herself when she thought no one else could hear her — her voice as soft and beautiful as an angel. No, he couldn’t pin point a single thing he loved about this girl because he loved every little thing that made up who she was. 

Perhaps that was why he currently sat cross legged on the floor, the girl in question in front of him as he worked on braiding her hair. This had become a regular thing for the two these days. Today was off though— She wasn’t herself. Chloé had become rather quiet in the past ten minutes they’d spent in this position and it worried him. He’d never known his love to not at least say  _something_.  She only ever grew quiet when something truly bothered her. Before he could ask the tears began to flow. 

“How are you with me? I’m not nearly good enough... We both know it. I’m not even good enough to be Queen Bee. I’m useless,  _utterly_ useless.” 

She hadn’t used that word in so long that it cut straight through to his heart. His hands abruptly stopped braiding and he turned her so that their eyes were locked. “Look at me, please. You aren’t even _close_ to useless. You may see that but you know what I see?” 

“What...?” 

“I see someone who is strong willed and determined. Someone who somehow manages to do what’s right even if it’s physically painful for her to do.” A soft laugh came from the girl as he ran a thumb over her cheek, gently wiping away her tears. “I see someone who has grown so much over the years and who truly loves those around her. I see someone who still grabs my hand when we watch a horror movie even though she claims she’s not scared. I see someone who has to record her messages over and over again because she never seems satisfied with how she sounds. Even though I think she sounds like an angel. I see someone who, even though she’s trying so so hard, hasn’t learned to love herself yet. But you know what? Until you truly do love yourself... I’ll love you enough for both of us. Because when I look at you? I see a woman that I’m beyond in love with, no matter how unexpected this love is.” 

He reached behind her and tied a black ribbon in her hair, finishing the braid in all its completion. “When I look at you... I see an every day Queen Bee. You’re  _my_ hero — with or without a miraculous.” 

“I love you...” Those were the only words that came out of her mouth. But oh, how he loved to hear them. 

“I love you too.” 


	14. Walls (Adrienette)

𝘕𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘶𝘱 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘶𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘤𝘶𝘱𝘣𝘰𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘞𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘸

She was his saving grace — the one thing that always kept him from slipping under the ever crushing waves of his own soul. She came crashing into his life and brought him to new levels he didn’t even know existed. But just as soon as he grew comfortable with how things were and had finally dared entertaining the thought of life with her fate had other plans. Now he stood here, fingers splaying across the pillow where she once laid her head. Sometimes at night he swore to the gods above that he could hear her heartbeat still. He’d fucked love up all on in his own and had no one to blame but himself. Her walking away had been his own doing and he knew it. Maybe that’s why he still kept that damned picture by his side of the bed. Her smile haunting him still — a reminder of what he’d been so careless about protecting.

He could feel the all too familiar tightening of his chest as he drew what was once her pillow to his chest. The tears were a newer companion these days, but they were never too unwelcome. They served as a reminder that, at the very least, he could still feel something inside his otherwise empty chest. His heart thought to be long discarded save for once night fell upon his once beautiful Paris.

𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘨𝘩 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘴, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘶𝘱 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘵 𝘕𝘰𝘸 𝘐 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘨𝘩 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘭, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶

Dwelling on the past wasn’t really what she normally did. No, she refused to think back on her past life. However, in the darkness of the night she would occasionally allow for such a weakness. And as she sat in the middle of her bed, silk sheets reminding her oh so much of the bed she once shared those not so distant years ago... it was all too easy to fall back into old habits and wishes. Wishes of a better ending, one where he was still there to hold her at the end of the day. One where his heartbeat still kept in time to hers and his eyes held the answer to all of life’s agonizing questions. One where he was still her beacon of hope in this dismal world.

Wishes were of no use to her though. They only ever seemed to bring destruction and sorrow to her life. She once held dreams of a future with the man, her mind daring to think they could make it work. Even now, sitting alone in her New York apartment with all her accomplishments surrounding her, she dared to wish. To dream. And she always ended up in the same position — her fingers twirling the engagement ring he’d given her and wishing for the pain to end and sobs began to rack her body. Tonight was no different. Her free hand draped the expensive material of her sheets around her shoulders as she settled into her usual routine and tears and regret.

𝘕𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘯' 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘯𝘰 𝘢𝘮𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴, 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘍𝘰𝘳 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 "𝘸𝘩𝘺", 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘺 "𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦"

That night played in his mind at least once a day, if not more. The look of betrayal and pain displayed so clearly across his beautiful Marinette’s face. The anger that flashed for just a brief second behind her eyes before being replaced with the look of a woman who had lost all respect and love for the man standing before her. The way that one sentence that stumbled out of her trembling lips broke every part of his soul. She was disappointed in him and he knew he couldn’t ever fix that.

The way he woke up that morning to the note on his pillow that all but ripped the heart right out of his chest. “ _Minou, I can no longer do this. I am sorry. I can’t stand here and love you and look at you without seeing what is now ingrained within the walls of my mind. You have taken my love and trust and twisted them into a shattered pile on the floor of our once beautiful life. You will always be one and only, but I just simply can’t anymore._ - _MDC_ ” Oh how the tears flowed that night and every night after. Even years later. Why he kept that letter next to her picture would never make sense to anyone. Even himself.

𝘚𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦 𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 '𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘴' 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘰𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘣𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘐 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘐 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦, “𝘖𝘩, 𝘰𝘩”

The days that followed her departure from Paris and arrival in New York had been a blur of pain and questioning. How exactly had she let herself get so entangled in a man she knew deep down she could never truly have. This was a man known for his reputation with women’s hearts. She could count on one hand the number of those who hadn’t had their world torn apart at his gorgeous hands.

Still, she’d let him into her life and had believed every promise of a different man. She’d let her walls come falling down at his feet and had given him everything, only for him to destroy their lives from the inside. And now here she sat three years later with the same hurt and love that she would always hold for him.

The same hope, deep down, that the man she swore swelled inside of him was still there. That one day he’d be able to love her like he had promised so often, and one day she would be able to willingly accept his love. A hope that she’d be able to look into his eyes and not want to shrink into nothing if their paths ever crossed again. Oh, to hope for such a life.


End file.
